


This is not the end.

by MrsStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Break up sex, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsStyles/pseuds/MrsStyles
Summary: "N-No....you can't do this.." Louis stuttered out."I am sorry Lou. They are making me do it. I swear I don't want to. I....""You could say NO!! Youu could bloody tell them to go fuck themselves, but you didn't. you-you......you just fucking agreed and n-now you're.......leaving." And if louis wasn't cry before he was definitely doing it now. He clung onto Harry's neck not letting him go. Shaking his head continuously repeating 'no no no' over and over again.But he knew Harry had to leave. And Harry did leave him that night.Louis just waited. Waited for years for him to comeback. Asking himself will Harry ever come back?





	1. Chapter 1

"We don't need you anymore. The band could still be successful without you and your voice. Keeping you in the band will only bring the hate and loss for us."

It was said, one mistake and his contract was terminated. One sentence of truth was making him loose the love of his life. The management made the decision. It was all falling into pieces. Simon didn't want to see his face because they lied to him. All the other board members looks at him like his was some disgusting person, yet some if them with sympathy.

"What? Is this some kind of joke? I still fucking have the contract and I good as hell have the right to stay in the band. What is this even about?" Harry shouted, on top of his lungs. 

"This is about you being gay. You and that Tomlinson being in a bloody relationship. Do you guys have any idea what kind of loss will this mess bring to the management? You'd loose fans, we'd loose all of the money we've put up on you. Its better if you leave. We can't afford both of you gone and we're setting up Tomlinson with some girl, so you're out of the picture now Mr. Styles. That's your termination contract, sign it and leave." Jones threw the contract at the table and Harry just sat there looking at it like a statue. 

"What if I don't." He whispered. He won't sign it. He won't leave louis just because his so called 'career' will be spoiled.

"Then he faces the consequences. He will go through the humiliation you put upon him. We'd show him how much of hate he is getting, which isn't less. He is the oldest of you all, people wouldn't want him gay or gone but you Mr.Styles aren't that improtant. If you don't go we'd make him suffer and You'd be the reason of his pain, I hope that's not what you want." He smirked and the look on Harry's face made him satisfied, he knew Harry would sign it. 

Harry saw him smirk, anger bubbled up in his eyes, he felt so much of hate and gushes of temper flooded in his brain. He jolt up from his chair and grabbed Jones' collar as he banged him against the wall.

"How dare you say that!! He doesn't get Hurt in this. You get that? He doesn't fucking get hurt in this!! I'll rip you in half if I see any of you lay a slightest finger on him after I'm, gone." He growled. Eyes, nose and face fuming with anger. Breath unsteady and a death grip on Jones' neck. Tightening his grip more and more as he shouts. All of the members try pull Harry away but he just tightens his grip.

"Ca-Can't bre-breatuhmm.....le...leave..ufmmpp" Harry dropped him on the floor with a loud thud. And stepped away from him. Never in his life has he done such thing. Always the the good behaved gentleman now almost choked his manager. 

Jones coughed for a minute and regained his posture. Straightening out his suit he stood up glaring at Harry like death one. Everyone was so disappointed in him. He felt like crying.

"You just made it worse.......Good-Good luck with you and your lover boy." He said coughing more and fixing his collar. His voice cracked showing how firm of a grip Harry had on his neck.

Harry decided not to react this. He can't ruin things more than he already has.

"Once you leave Tomlinson will surely be given his dignity and respect. He would still be a part of the band. Its you beacuse of which he could loose all of it. So can take your time to think. But you leave tomorrow morning 5 am. Somewhere none will find you. Pack your bags ready. I'll send the car." And with that Jones left the office. With just a pen and paper on the table and a hopeless Harry sitting in the chair. 

He thought about just this morning when he woke up with Louis lying on top of his chest, eyes closed looking like and angle, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other tightly. How beautiful and peaceful Louis looked, almost angelic. His features on highlight and pefection was all he could define. He couldn't believe how much he loved this man. Every inch of Louis' body screamed 'Harry's'. Covered in love bites and marks that made him Harry's. It was a deep and drowning admiration he had for Louis. He always did this, admire this gorgeous person he gets to call as his. It sometimes scared him how much he is deeply in love, scared to fall even more, but brave enough to try. 

They came out to the management a day before and everything seemed perfect. Everyone replied with an simple okay or congratulations and made them leave. The boys already knew about it so it wasn't much if a big deal, so in all, It was a good day ahead followed by a cute dinner date and alot of love making that night. Louis was always exhausted after sex, he loved how tough Harry was with him in bed. How he joked about Harry being a bunny outside but a tiger in bed after looking at a particularly sweaty post-orgasmic face of Harry. How he still managed to get up and hurry Harry to get ready for the meeting. The excited and hopeful look on his face was what made Harry drag himself to the management office only to find out this as a result. He closed his eyes trying to regain his thoughts and let a tear slip his eyes. 

5 YEARS. 5 years of Loving each other, 5 years of sleeping in eachothers arms, 5 years of sharing each and every feeling and 5 years of being together, how could he give away something so precious to him. More precious than his own life. But he knew if he didn't do as Jones said he'd spoil Louis life....Louis would have to go through all of the suffering Harry could put him through and he can't do that. 

No. 

Never. 

He would be in so much pain. Louis doesn't deserve pain. He deserves all the Happiness in the world which he'll get by staying in the band. Harry can do something else, Louis can....Louis can find someone else. Even the thought of it made Harry's blood boil. Rage filled in his veins, vessels and brain but pain filled his heart. It all felt heavy and unconscious. Like he was on autopilot. He took the paper and signed it away without even looking down. Afraid that his tears might stain it. 

After that, tears didn't seem to stop flowing down his eyes and pain never left his heart.

He lost him.

Can't change now whats about to happen. He banged his hands in the steering wheel gripping them tightly.

Then he screamed. Just screamed and cried till he fell silent and couldn't stand tears in his eyes anymore. It itched to keep them open, how it would kill him to look at Louis face when he has to tell this to him.

No c-can't. 

Cant tell this. He might loose his control. He might go and break the law. He would even break anyone's neck for louis but can't hurt him. 

One thing you should know about Harry styles he would give up his life for the ones he loves. 

______

 

 

He door clicked open and the creeking sound of the door felt like a roar to Harry's ears. A Dead silent line beamed into his ears which just pained to stream. It was almost night about 8 o'clock and he was slight drunk. Kinda early but he need something to boost his courage, he knew that telling Louis something like this in a sober state will get him even more hurt than now. So he just drank his pain away. He entered the living room just to find the TV off and books all over the floor. He chuckled at the thought of Louis messing this house up every time and now Harry won't be there to clean the mess.  
He picked the books and placed them aside, still drunk but conscious enough do his everyday jobs.

He heard foot steps coming down as he gulped hard. His throat hurt and eyes stung with tears. None of the boys knew about this, it is suppose to be confidential as to why he leaves but Louis has to know, he can't leave him, lying. He stubbled upon the midway but stood straight as Louis came down stairs. 

It felt as if he saw louis for the first time. He felt the same emotions, skipping of a heart beat, Breath stopping for a minute. And giddy feeling all over. A soft hesitant smile on his face when he came in front of him. He was wearing Harry's lilac sweater which came up to his midthighs, Looking as beautiful as ever. And Harry wanted to cry again.

How could he get so lucky? It won't last anymore though...

"You're late." Louis spoke coming closer. He scrunched up his nose as the smell of alcohol hit him.  
"Are you drunk?" 

"Indeed." He spoke. Harry was usually a clam drunk, like he just gets quite after drinking. But if you provoke him, god know what you'd see coming from that boy.

"Why is that so? You never informed me about the meeting, I was waiting, you know." He said in a low voice. Louis knew not to be loud over Harry when he is drunk. Usually Louis would've made a chaos about it but, alcohol differed here. 

"Hmm....Just wanted to forget." Harry said moving to their room.

"Forget what?" It was getting really wierd now. Louis was confused and afraid of what is going on because Harry was pulling out his suitcase and starting to pack stuff. What the hell? He thought.

Harry never answers his question and kept on packing his clothes quietly. That was only making Louis more frustrated.

"What is happening Harry? Why-Why are you packing? Are we- you going somewhere? " 

Still no answer.

Louis nudged his shoulder and kept on pulling him to look at him but he just won't respond.  
"Harry..talk to me, whats wrong? Did I do something? Something happened at the meeting? Just fucking tel-"

"Stop it, God dammit!!" Harry shouted. It came out of nowhere which made louis stumble back in fright.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? Because I'm leaving. Leaving this country, leaving everyone, leaving........you. Because our fucking management terminated my contract, I am no longer a part of this band. I am no longer 'needed'. And do you want to know why?" He chuckled with no humour, tears pricking his eyes. "Beacue I'm gay. And nobody wants their 'star' to be gay."

Silence.

 

Silence spreads all over and louis has no words so say. No emotions to show, no idea what to do.

"The flight's at early 5. I'll be gone by then." He whispers and turns his head away from louis, he can't look at him anymore. Can't look into those eyes he has adored so much, now show hurt. Can't look that those tears that'll follow soon. He can't face him and break things even more.

"No...." A small whisper was heard by Harry. He just shakes his head and keeps on emptying his cupboard.

Louis moves from the wall he was backed to, towards Harry and pulls him by his shoulders making the younger boy look at him. Louis holds Harry's face in his hands, constantly shaking his head and panicking like fuck.

"The-They can't do this, Ha-Harry. We're s-suppose to come out to others a-and.....what the fuck do you mean you're-you're leaving? Huh? I don't get this......we're suppose to be Ha-Happy, Harry....we were gonna get married and..and.....no...." He cried then, into Harry's shoulder. Gripping his shirt tightly, not letting him go. He kept repeating nonono's all the time. Tears smudging all over his cheeks. Harry's had never seen him so vulnerable ever.

 

"Shhh...Lou. I'm so sorry."

"N-No....you can't do this.." Louis stuttered out.

"I am sorry Lou. They are making me do it. I swear I don't want to. I...." 

"You could say NO!! You could bloody tell them to go fuck themselves, but you didn't. you-you......you just fucking agreed and n-now you're.......leaving." And if louis wasn't cry before he was definitely doing it now. He clung onto Harry's neck not letting him go. Shaking his head continuously repeating 'no no no' over and over again. 

"You.." Hiccup " You could have stayed, even if not-not in the b-band..." 

"They won't let me, I don't want to louis, trust me, how could I ever leave you.....but its better if I don't. I won't be able to watch you loving someone else...or even be with someone else..... It'll....It'll kill me." 

"So easy for you to leave me then?" His voice was so broken now. No hope in it, just lost.

"How could you say that?" Harry growled, grabbing Louis by his waist. Hovering over him. 

"I've never loved someone as much as I love you. This is madness, craze, what I have for you. It can't be stopped, can't be tamed." He hooked his finger under louis' chin and made him look into his eyes. Blue met green and all they saw was red.

Anger, alcohol and passion never made anyone calm.

"I love you." He growled one last time before crashing his lips to louis'.

It was like thousands of waves came crashing to both of them and this was all they could live on. Kissing each other like it was their last- it was actually. Tongues battling with each other, and lips perfectly moulding with eachother and hands clutching each other with so much want. Harry kissed down his jaw all towards his necking marking him up with numerous love bites. It pained but pleasurably. 

Harry grabbed louis' thighs and let them wrap around his waist as he carried them to the bed. He touched every part of louis, every curve, every bump, the softness of the skin. The arousal they had for each other was impossible to explain. Neither could control themselves around each other. It has been years but its all still the same, and they wanted it to the same. Forever.

God he is going to miss this. 

He pushed those thoughs behind his head and placed the smaller man gently on the bed. He never wanted to forget the sight that he saw. Louis all spread out and in love with him. He wanted to remember every inch of every feeling that louis made him feel.

"I need to- need to remember this, remember you, how you feel under me, around me. Don't wanna forget what it is like..... to be inside you."   
He whispered into louis' ear making him moan.

"Don't say that, it feels as if this would be our last time." Louis cried.

"It is though."

With another sob louis gripped Harry's shirt to kiss him hard, he tasted salt due to both of their tears mixing into the kiss, giving it a meaning.

"Don't remind me please." He begged and Harry just nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon the clothes were removed and thrown away god knows where. Body heat radiating from both of them, it was all so hot and sensual. They knew it, there would be a time where they won't be here again, in eachothers arms. They won't be able to see the love they hold on for each other. Sure they would feel it. Sure they would remind it. But won't be able to have it. 

Louis throat felt heavy as he moaned Harry's name when he felt a finger against his hole. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Oh so soft curls. He would miss them.

Harry came up to kiss Louis as he pushed in his finger into him. It was like drinking louis' moans. He loved the vibrations he felt against his lips. Those beautiful noises Louis made when Harry added another digit.

"Oh...Ha-Harry please." He arched his back and flushed them even closer. He didn't want to loose this. Didn't want to miss touching Harry. 

"Shhh, Lou.....be patient. Wanna feel you slowly. Wanna remember." Harry whispered. He went on slow, scissoring louis open. He was so tight and warm around his fingers, Harry just wanted to cry again. 

He thrusted his fingrrs faster and deeper into Louis. Hovering over his prostate he pushed his finger knuckles deep. A quite sob was heard from the smaller boy and Harry just wiped his tears away. Kissing his cheek and making his way down to Louis' neck. He sucked on it. Biting and licking till a big purple spot was created.

He pulled his finger out followed by a whine from Louis. But soon a loud moan came out of louis' lips as Harry entered him. 

He latched his fingers to Harry's back and wrapped his legs around his hips. They both were face to face, louis' eyes closed and sweat glistening his body, making him almost shine, face scrunched up in utmost pleasure. It was so endearing sight for Harry. He buried his face in Louis' neck and pushed into his walls. Feeling the warm tightness around him only louis could give. When he was completely inside Louis, he didn't move for a minute, sinking his teeth into the joint where Louis' neck met his shoulder he made the older man scream, he pulled away when he tasted blood on his tongue. 

"That'll always be there now. Even if I am not." 

And with that he thrusted into Louis as the smaller boy cried his eyes out. It was all so overwhelming for him. The pleasure was indescribable. His body was shuddering, overcome with the arousal between the mark Harry gave him and the burn he was feeling. He loved it though, love the feeling of being full of Harry. He was whimpering now, back arched wanting more. All of it 

They were not only joint physically but emotionally to.

Body to Body, soul to soul. 

Hot breaths and pants were shared. Moans echoing throughout the room. The amount of force made their bed jerk forward. It became rough and almost animalistic. The growls and screams roared out the strong desire they had for each other. The constant ahahah's were flowing from louis mouth unable to control whatever rubbish came out. But it was Harry...so it still made sense.

"Don't-ah- don't leave...please..." Louis begged. He could do nothing but beg. Nothing but plead Harry to stay.

"I'll always be there with you. Just...not physically. I'll always be there in you heart."

Louis gripped him tighter, snaking his arms around Harry's neck. Kissing behind his ear and making Harry listen to all of his beautiful moans, feel his velvet heat around him.

"HARRY..!!" He screamed as Harry hit that particular bundle of nerves in him, making him go crazy. His mind was a mush of 'harryharryharry'

"Again..please...Right there!!!" He moaned. And who was Harry not to. He thrusted into his prostate, feeling louis clench around him.

"Oh god Lou....I-I love you so much, beyond-beyond words."

He thrusted a few time more before they became sloppy and came into louis. Moaning at the sensation. No one could ever make him feel as good as louis does. Everytime felt like their first, but this was different, this was their.. Last. He could never forget how good this feels. He won't let himself forget being with louis.  
Soon louis came too. He couldn't hold himself any longer when he felt Harry come into him. He never wanted to let this feeling go, But yet it came to an end. His whole body was convulsing, nothing left to give.

He sobbed as Harry pulled out of him and tried to move out of bed. He panicked, fear and realisation gathered in his mind and he grabbed Harry's arm 

"Wh-Where are you going? We-We still have t-time...right? You can't... Not-.."

"Lou, Lou....I'm just getting the towel to clean you up....I'm not going anywhere." He assured and gently pushed Louis back on the bed. 

He knew louis was exhausted. It always happened. He brought the towel and cleaned louis and himself.

He just stood beside the bed, looking at louis, he was lying with his eyes closed, not asleep yet. He knew louis will not sleep till he goes to bed. He just observed the older man for once. He found himself loosing a nerve at the thought of not sleeping beside him every night and waking up to the face of his beautiful man. Not being able to hold him after being so intimate with each other. He moved the duvet and lied beside Louis, pulling him closer to his chest. He could hear soft cries leaving Louis lips but he couldn't contain his own too.

Louis turned around to look into Harry's eyes. Just looking, not saying anything, afraid that words might lack to express what he was feeling. Harry's green eyes, stared at him like he was the only one he could live with, which was in fact true, eyes that could suck anyone into daze. All of their sense were surrounded by each other, thinking, feeling, listening. But not talking.   
Soon the silence was broken. By just a mere whisperous voice.

 

"When I wake up..will you be gone?" His voice was so small. Shaking and on the verge of breaking.  
Harry just hummed to it running his fingers through louis' soft hair. 

"Will we see each other?" 

Harry was asking this question to himself too. He didn't know. 

"I don't know."

"I won't be able to love anyone else." His voice broke.

"Me too. But you have to Louis. I...left the contract on the table. Just read it after I'm gone."

"I love you." 

Was all Louis said and pulled him impossibly closer. Taking in eachothers scent. Breaths were calm and steady now. 

"I'll always love you." 

Was all he heard before drifting of to sleep, in the arms of the man he loves but with a truth that he would wake up alone.

________

 

 

He did wake up alone. His eyes fluttered open but not to the face of his lover or to the smell of pancakes. He got up but not with a particular coo he heard. He went down stairs but couldn't hear his man in the kitchen humming songs. He sat on the sofa but not with the smiliar warmth he always felt. 

It was cold and lone.

He closed his eyes as a tear slipped his eyes. He opened them to see the contract and a letter sitting on the table. He picked up to read the contract. 

It was all clear, Harry wasn't a part of one direction anymore, he was not allowed anywhere near Louis or the boys, he was not suppose to be in the same city as them and his location should be kept hidden. But out of all of it one part he cried to most.

'If any of the above conditions are not followed, we're sorry to say the consequences would be faced by Mr.Tomlinson himself.'

He knew Harry left for him. For his wellfare. For him to be successful. For him to be in the band. 

He gave up his career, gave up his dream, gave up......his love.

He cried harder that time, crumbling the contract and throwing it away. 

His eyes hurt from the amount of crying, by there rested a letter with 'love H' written on it. 

He picked it up and wipped his nose and eye, putting on a smile for Harry as he read it.

Dear Lou,

I don't want to go, I swear. Watching you sleep, snoring softly which I know you still don't believe that you do. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I wanted to wake you up, look into your eyes, say a proper farewell...but there was nothing fare in it nor was it well. Its funny how Happy and good everything was a day before. It all seemed to be all sunshine and rainbows but now its all crumbling. 

I couldn't say a goodbye, I couldn't have. I would have stayed and you'd have to suffer which I wouldn't let to happen. So I just left. I took our picture, the one that's Hanging in our room, near the table. Hope you don't mind.

If feels horrible, but there is still a little bit hope that says I'll see you. In dreams, of course, in magazines, obviously. But if I don't see you ever...I mean personally then just remember one thing. I have never imagined my life without so its going to be difficult for both or us. I want you to move on, be happy. Wanna see your wedding pictures, you dressed up in a wedding suit, looking all beautiful, all I ever imagined to see you. Fuck..it hurts so much. I wanted to be the one looking at you walking down the altar, all shy and innocent. Wanted to say the vows and say it loud that I love you. Have always loved you. But I guess.....we don't always get what we want.

I don't know how to say this, but a week ago I wrote my vows so I could be you know...prepared? But I won't get a chance to say them so here they are.

 

" I, Harry Edward Styles take you, Louis William Tomlinson as my lawfully wedded husband. 

Blah blah blah - all those things the father would have made me say. ;-p

Moving ahead.

Louis. Its like a dream come true. You were my dream, are my dream. And this ring on our finger is what proves that dreams do come true, for me at least. I have loved you since I was 16 but.....you know when we look at the ocean and it seems as if neverending? You are that ocean for me. I don't see an end to us. I dont want us the end, ever. I don't see a future without you. I don't see my life without you. If you ever leave, I'll die and no one can change that. All these years when we held hands or braced each other in anyway, the flutter in my heart never stopped. You were always there to keep me stable yet you made me dizzy too. I have never expirenced a love like this, nor will I ever. It was all for you and will be all for you. You know, I want a girl, when we adopt, and when you are would be yelling around the house tamming her down, I would be laugh with so much fond because all these years you were the one making me yell and all worked up but its gonna get back at you. Haha. But seriously, I want my future with you. Wanna make you happy, smile and laughed till your face hurts. If I ever disappointed you please do tell me but in private. I promise to work on it. If you'll et me. I don't exactly know what to say during vows but thats all I could say to you. How I can't wait to start a life with you. How much I want to be with you. How much I love you."

That's all.

I was gonna say this, during our vows, I'm sorry if you don't like it. But I hope I made you smile a bit. Remember to tell your kids about me. If I ever meet them, I'll make sure to keep my identity hidden, don't worry. I wanna see you Happy and smiling, like you deserve. I just have one request. 

Don't hate me. Please. Whatever I do, or have done, never hate me. That's the last thing I'll ever want. 

I hope I'll be able to see you before I die.

I love you. 

Forever and always.

All the love. H

 

 

To say louis was a mess would an understatement. He was destroyed.

 

He cried and cried and cried. Till his eyes were red, till he couldn't anymore.

The boys found him lying in the floor the letter clenched in his hands as he was staring at nothing. They came to know what happen and took Louis to his mothers place. Everyone kept worring about him while all he kept asking himself.

 

 

Will Harry ever come back?

 

____________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back.

___________

 

"Oh c'mon Harry, I swear to god, you are a lady inside. How much time more?" Alice yelled from the living room putting her heals on.

"Just a minute Alice." 

"Yeah....You've been saying it since past 30 minutes, now c'mon." She whined but got no response, so she groaned and sat on the sofa with a huff. Sometimes Harry was really a girl. She though.

Well Alice was Harry's neighbour, friend, Sister, adviser, moral support, every possible thing Harry wished for. Except for one may be.

He met her 10 years ago when he moved to Cheshire again.

10 years since he left him. 10 years since they both have seen each other. 10 years since he saw the boys. 10 years since Harry gave up his dream, 10 years since everything.

He was normal here. Not a celebrity, not a star, just a normal guy. Living alone, working as an investor now. He misses it, at times but just a little though. Being known. He was still sometimes addressed as Harry Styles from one direction. But to that he'd just laugh and leave the place then.

He was so bright and chearful back then but now not so much. He is still Handsome, more even. With a slight shaved beard and his now short hair made him look like a proper MAN. Not a childish boy anymore. Grown up, yet charming as ever. Girls, women still throwing themselves at him but he was more matured now, not the silly member of a boyband. 

Yet here he was standing in front of a mirror looking at himself, questioning if he looks good like this. Dressed in a white shirt, jet black blazer and his signature skinny jeans. Yeah, still the skinny jeans.

This was the first official party for his investing Company. He was the guestof honor, for doing such a good work. He invested in music, of course. For the hidden talent of his town. And this was first party after years of hidden room nights. He was nervous, constantly fixing his collar, straightening his blazer, combing his hair properly. He remembers not being so nervous even at his x factor audition but hell he was now. 

The thing was Harry has never been to a professional party since then. He hasn't been around those modest people anymore and now years after being so hiden, how could he face them. He took a deep breath and with a last look he moved downstairs to find Alice Sitting on the sofa with a annoyed expression.

"Oh Look, the princess is here." She yelled as soon as Harry came down, and laughed at Harry's wierd expression. He was still a dork.

"Whatever. We have you travel alot. Did you forget?" He raised his eyebrow, putting on his shoes and checking if he had everything. 

"Well, I didn't, but surely you did. London is quite far from here." She started a conversation as they headed to their car. She knew Harry was nervous, and after not being into alot of people for 10 years, changes everything.

"Yeah. 3 hours I guess." He said, a bit shakey. Why the hell was he so fucking nervous today? He asked himself but then he felt a warm hand placed in his. He looked up to Alice's eyes to find sadness in them.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" 

"N-No...I'm fine, actua-" He tried to lie but was cut of by her.

"Do I look Like an idiot Harry? There is something surely bothering you." She asked a bit worried now.

"I...I don't know. It just feels so foreign now. I don't want to go in those people again. All celebrity and flashes." He confessed ducking his face in his hands. This was so wierd for him. Yet he still had a bit of curiosity in him which had him going to the party.

"I understand, Harry but some or the other day, you do have to face those flashes and cameras again. C'mon, man up. I know you can do it now. Its just a party, we'll be back home in no time. Trust me." She assured him and hugged him till he felt relived. Still a baby.

"Thanks Alice." He whispered and pulled back going back to driving the car.

"Well you're welcome. But who could tell the famous Harry styles needs hugs to feel better." She joked and giggled.

He shrugged at her and focused on driving. Deep in thoughs of what might happen there, will he make a fool of himself? Will he be confident enough? 

At some point when Alice wasn't looking at him, a slight peek at the picture in his wallet made his heart warm again. Those gorgeous blue eyes still had the ability in them to calm Harry down. The sunshine smile was enough for Harry to feel home, even if it wasn't. A little bit of look at his love never hurt anyone but him. He quickly looked away, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket and drove ahead. Long Way to go.

 

___________

 

 

Harry entered the Event Hall with a little shy smile in his face yet a unique self confidence which kinda boosted him to walk straight through the cameras and flashes. 

CLICK FLASHES  
CLICK FLASHES  
CLICK FLASHES

Photos were taken, flashes were back, and they surprisingly made him feel rather confident than nervous. Alice gripped on Harry's arm tightly walking through the press.

"OH MY GOD THATS HARRY STYLES."

"IS THAT HARTY STYLES? OH MY, IS THAT HIS WIFE?"

"HARRY? HARRY? IS SHE YOYR WIFE? DID YOU MARRY HER? OR IS SHE STILL A FLING?"

Questions were thrown at him like fire. He was happy to ignore those and walk faster. He sighed in relief as soon as they entered the door. Looking at Alice with sorry eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alice, you-you had to go through that." He sighed, remembering the old days, when he was asked about every single girl he hung out with. How she became his 'next fling' just because he took lunches with them. 

"Its fine, Harry. Lets forget that? Go inside may be?" She smiled, huge and pulled him excitedly.  
"Its gonna be so much fun." Alice gushed and entered a hall, ball room like. With a huge chandelier, a fountain in the middle, people walking around with champagne glasses. Clear posh.

"Oh my god......This.is.huge." She grinned so wide that her smile reached her ears.  
"I am off to the bar, you coming?"  
She offered, jumping a little, as to not being at parties like these. Expensive and cliche.

"Nah....I'm fine. I'd...I'd like to look around a bit." He smiled at her as she waved him off heading to the bar. 

It was not long after when people started to recognise him. The crowed slowly began to grow at him, and soon he was gathered by people all over him. Asking questions and stating some rumours as to 'I heard you did....' Or 'I was told you...." He just gave some logical answers to them and he was surprisingly very calm and clever at it. Giving just the bit of info they needed.

But then a good question was asked.

"Where did you go then?"

"Home town. Cheshire, It was quite amazing there. Clam and silent. It really--"

 

And then he froze.

 

 

Froze form his feet to hair. 

Because he could see a familiar face. Familiar laugh. And oh so familiar scent. 

 

Louis.

 

 

It was Louis. There standing infront of him talking to an old lady with a huge grin on his face. 

 

Still so beautiful.

 

Harry though. He had his hair in a quiff and a slight beard in his face, but he just looked the same as if he was a peter pan. Same old Louis, with those dazing blue eyes, gorgeously pink lips, a crinkly yet ever glowing smile on his face. He was still his short self. Pants still fold from the bottom, still no socks. He chuckled at that his eyes held so much fond that he could stay like this for ever. Admiring Louis. He forgot where he was, what he was saying because all he could see was his Louis infront of him, smiling and lightning the room more glorious. Making everything stop at its place. There was a little pain in his heart, pulsing every time it pumped. 

He could feel his tears gather in his eyes as he tore them away from Louis. It hurt alot. He was afraid that these people will see him crying so he just excused himself. But before he could even move an inch those crucian blue eyes were stuck at him in a gaze. 

And just like that everything was falling apart. 

Louis' mouth fell open.

Fists clenching. 

Both of them were stuck. 

Taking in what was happening.

Both of them didn't know what happened next but with in minutes they both were standing infront of each other. They gravitated closer like it was so natural. Taking in each others presence again. Trying to believe that this was real. But none spoke. Not even blink, afraid that this could just be an illusion. But it wasn't. They just stood there, looking at each other, in the eyes. Realising that they were so.....Home.

And then Harry could see it. Red lines circling Louis' orbs. Tears on the verge but held back in. Jaw clenched and hands balled up in a fist. He knew if he let himself loose he'd probably sob like fuck.  
But then Harry decided to open his mouth instead.

"Louis." A mere whisper left his lips had the smaller man let out a sob as walk away from him, heading out of the door. 

To say it broke Harry's heart was an understatement, it was shattered. After meeting him after all these years, he just made louis cry. He couldn't let louis be alone. He felt this enormous amount of pull that all the other faint voices in the background were faded now. He ran towards to door to find louis climbing the stairs to terrace. He followed him up to the and saw Louis taking support of the edge of the bar, breathing heavy, his back facing Harry. He could hear a little gasps and cries in them but he decided to stay calm. Not to hype or things could get really bad. This was all so sensitive that one wrong move could ruin everything. Louis never noticed Harry following so when someone placed their oh so familiar hands on his waist he jumped a little bit. Looking right back into Harry emerald green eyes. His back now pressed into Harry chest. Receiving the warmth he always begged for. His hands were shaky and breath uneven, eyes still moist from crying, yet full of tears still. He bit his lip hard when he could feel Harry's breath at his ear. Steady, slow and powerful. 

"Calm down, love." And just like that Louis whipped himself behind and buried himself in Harry's arms. Pulling him tightly. Taking in deep breaths, taking in Harry's scent. He let himself cry. Though being a full grown men now they made each other weak. As if the time was taken back. Ten years ago. 

"Oh my..oh my god, Harry!!..." He exclaimed in between gasps. Tears leaving his eyes, making stain on Harry's blazer, but he could care less about that. 

"Shhh...lou...don't cry, I'm right here." He could feel himself about to cry but then Louis looked back at him. His eyes held, fear, hope, pain, hurt and most it was...love. So much of it. 

"You came back. You-You came....I.." He tired to speak but words stuck into his throat. He just shook his head and stood on his toes to hug Harry. Burring his face in his neck, feeling the hot skin there. Harry entwined their fingers and it was like a jig saw puzzle. Fitting perfectly. Knowing how to hold each other, how to brush a thumb against others to calm him down. It was silent then. Louis brushing his nose in the crook of Harry's neck, feeling his skin, warm and soft as ever. 

"You came back." He stated. Still not believing it. 

"I did." 

"How long?" He lost the count. Or he stopped counting years. Because it hurt him to know that Harry wasn't there with him for so long. For so long they didn't even feel each others touch, not even a simple smile was sent by the other.

"10 years Lou. God its been 10 years." Harry said, lifting Louis' face, looking into those beautiful blue orbs again. He missed them so much. 

He felt so overwhelmed. 

"I....I love-..."

"LOUIS" He was cut of by another high pitched voice. Harry suddenly pulled away from Louis, not touching him, standing a feet away. Louis whimpered at the loss of his warmth, having a sense of deja vu. When they'd pull away the same way when someone interrupted them.

A woman with long blonde Hair and fancy grey eyes came running towards them. She had a smile on her face and Harry had to admit she was beautiful. 

"Elsa. What are you doing up here?" Louis asked wiping his tears, hiding the fact that he was crying. Harry was just watching him. Watching him, blink, chew his lip, biting his inner cheek, fiddling with his hands, he missed nervous Louis. 

"I was finding you. I thought you might be here but...." He saw Harry and raises an eye brow at him

"This-This is Harry....Harry this is Elsa, my ex-wife." Louis spoke. His voice became so small that Harry could coo at him.

"And his best friend too." Elsa exclaimed. "And of course who wouldn't know the famous Harry styles." She winked at him and giggled.

"She knows." Louis whispered to Harry making him relax a bit.

"I'd be waiting down stairs, Lisa wants to go home and Erik is asleep already, I'd take them home if you'd want." She offered with a genuine smile on her face and Harry quite like her.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Louis said shipping his nose with the back of his hand.

"I'll see you later then, yeah?" 

"Yeah. Bye." And she waved at him disappearing downstairs. 

Louis hung his head low. Ashamed that he betrayed Harry. He didn't want to marry her. He protested alot but after Harry left no one was really there for him. After Harry left there was No One direction anymore. They couldn't write music, they couldn't have their sales because soon management realized that they did a mistake by throwing harry out of the band. Their fans felt betrayed. And broken when Harry left. No one knew the real reason behind him leaving and it distraughted the fans to take in the absence of the cheeky member of the band. Eventually it all came to an end. Within a year they broke up and went separate ways. Modest made Louis stay with them so that he couldn't expose their truth and Louis had to do as per the contract. 

He lived these 10 years of his life suffocating. Doing everything he was told because what was the use of his freedom if Harry wasn't there to share it with him. 

"Seems as if you moved on?" Harry spoke, he was teasing really but Louis face looked horrified as he shook his head in panic.

"NO...No..I didn't.. They made.." 

"Hey hey....I'm just kidding." Harry smiled and pulled Louis in his arms once again. Because it wasn't enough.

"I love you." The words slipped out of Louis' mouth so easily, like it was in the tip of his tongue. And he didn't really need to say it, because his eyes said it all.

"I love you too. Never stopped." Harry declared, hugging him tightly. Their breaths were even and clam now. So both leaned against the wall talking to eachother because its been a while.

"So Lisa and Erik are your kids?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"N-No...I mean kind of. But they aren't mine biologically. They are Elsa's and her ex boyfriend's. But then we got married when she was pregnant with Erik. So yeah. They are still hers, I mean legally." Louis blushed.

"Hmmm....were you- were you Happy Louis?" Harry asked holding louis close back pressed to his chest.  
Louis closed his eyes, remembering how hard it was for him. How lonely he felt. How much he suffered. 

"No." He sighed. "I could never be happy without you. It was..I-I don't know, it was different? Everything just changed, one moment you were there beside me, loving me and then other, you just disappeared. I felt so- so lonely, Harry. I don't..., don't wanna feel that way again. Please." He Nuzzled his face into Harry's neck feeling, warm and Home.

"Shh...baby, its alright now, yeah? I'm here, you're here, still love you, so much, I never stopped, not even a day has spent in these 10 years that I haven't though about you. And-And I hope you......do you still feel the same?" He asked timidly and Louis would have laughed at him but he didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Of course, I still feel the Haz, I love you, always have." He smiled into his neck not getting enough of warmth due to the sick cold weather.  
Shivers ran down Louis' spine as a cold breeze flowed, it was so cold.

"We should head inside yeah? People must be questioning our absence!!" Harry said turning Louis to face home as Lou whined.

"I don't wanna go there again Harry , it was so boring. I just had to stick up this fake smile and that, hurt my cheeks alot " He said pointing towards his cheek.

"Still so dramatic, innit now?" Harry teased, making Louis blush and Harry's chest felt a little flutter at how still after so many years, at this age he could make Louis blush into pink.

"Shut up." He smiled and look up at Harry to find his evergreen eyes looking at him with so much fond.  
"Can we- Can we go home?" He asked with hope scattered in his eyes.

"Darling, for me I am already home, because home is where ever you are." Harry said pulling Louis into his chest in a bone crashing hug. Holding him to tightly and swaying to an unknown beat.  
Louis smiled and for the first time after years his heart felt content, he felt happy and so he smiled, wide.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Why do you need to ask?" 

No more words were to be spoke after than because their lips met sending sparks flying down both of their spines. Fire erupted in both of their chests, wanting more and more. It was just a touch of their lips slowly recognizing or remembering eachother. How it felt back then. How much more they are feeling now. Louis was on the verge of crying, feeling so overwhelmed and happy that words of even the tears would not be enough to explain it.

It was such a different kiss, just touching of lips, molding into eachothers. Tasting eachother. But then Harry's tongue brushed against Louis bottom lips and he literally let out a sob when Harry's tongue met his, mouths connected and it all felt so sweetly familiar. Tears flowing from his eyes beyond control as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, hearing him growl possessively as he pulled him impossibly closer, wrapping his still huge hands around louis' waist griping tightly. They Kissed like their life depended on it, like they couldn't breath if they left the others lips, they didn't even break the kiss to breath just inhaled through the others mouth, wanting to feel every possible missed out feeling they begged to have.

It was finally when the cold hit Louis again and he whimpered breaking the heated kiss 

"Ha-Harry, let's-let's go home. Its c-cold out here." He stuttered pressing himself more into harry gaining the heat radiating from Harry.

"Sure Lou, whatever you want. We just...just need to be careful. Wouldn't want the paps or anyone to-to find us out."

 

And it was like dejavu.

 

All over again .

 

"What?" Louis' gasped.

 

Harry saw as hurt went flashing down into Louis' eyes. Suddenly they went from beautiful dark blue to faded blue ones. He moved himself away from Harry stepping aside, looking at him with hurt wattery eyes, speeding away downstairs.

Harry wanted to smack himself for what he said but it was true. It was just like old times, them hiding from everyone, not letting themselves be close enough to eachothers just so people wouldn't have a doubt on them.

"Louis!! Lou WAIT!!" Harry tried to stop him but Louis was rushing through the lift towards the parking.

Harry was huffing by the time he reached the parking because damn he took the stairs and damn he was bad at exercise and this was all too much.

Finally he grabbed Louis by his arm pulling him harshly into his chest till his breath was knocked out of his chest and was huffing like mad.

"Don't fucking run away from me." Harry growled, angry at himslef as well as everything that caused them to stay away.

"Wasn't it you in the first place?" Louis said, looking straight into Harry's eyes, sucking Harry's sanity off.

Harry softened at that and lossened his trip in louis' arm. He knew it was his fault. The reason Louis couldn't live happily for years. It was all on him. His fault.

"I'm sorry, lou, I'm so sorry.. I..." He didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say except for sorry. 

"Its going to be the same, isn't it? Same bullshit all over again? Hiding from the world that we love each other. That we.....we're gay. Still so easy for you to say that? All this time I though....I though may be when, You'd come back, we could be, could be together and not just between us but in front of everyone. But you still want the hiding? Why do you do this Harry? Why always the hiding? Am I... Is there something wrong with me? I mean...I mean...am I not-not worth it?" Louis said. His voice going from angry harsh to hurt soft in seconds. He clutched Harry's dress shirt in his fists and took a deep breath, trying to gain himself some courage but he couldn't, he wanted to go home. Lay in Harry's arms, to assure himself that its all okay. Everything is gonna be okay even though it didn't seem so.  
"I. Need to go home. Harry please, take me home?" Louis begged. 

Harry wipped Louis' tears and kissed his forehead.  
"Y-Yeah. Let's go." 

And with that he didn't bother waiting there. He texted Alice about him leaving and she replied saying she saw him and she knows, not the worry about her. 

He grabbed Louis' hand and drove to 'their' home. He still knew the road, still knew the stops, the bumps not fixed yet, the park which was just a block away, everything still the same just a bit modified now. New but still the same old. 

The entire ride home, Louis didn't speak, just stared out of the window, looking at nothing but pitch dark. He's has passed all these years looking at dark and the could still do it now.

He was hurt, sad and hidden. When your expectations are crushed and thrown away, it hurts, a lot. He learnt that day. He expected when Harry comes back, they'd be together, out and Happy. He would be able to be himself. He didn't want to live dying, being someone he is not, being someone fake. But Harry didn't want that, Harry didn't want to be seen with him in front of all, Harry didn't want to be out about them, he still wanted Louis to be his secret.

The car halted and both of them didn't make a move to get out. Harry's words rang in Louis ears, in the unspoken silence of the car.

We just need to be careful

Wouldn't want the paps or anyone to find out.

Tears brimmed in Louis eyes as he made a move and ran out of the car into the house. Harry just saw him running away, with sad eyes just like he did years ago. When they use to have a fight over this then, this is what that use to happen. Louis crying and Harry couldn't do anything to make him Happy about it. They just use to forget that they ever had this conversation and live with it. But today he knew it wouldn't be the same, they weren't just some silly boys in love now, they were grown up, mature enough to deal with what had happen. He sighed and opened the car door. The front door was wide open making the interior of the house visible, it was nothing new. It was all the same, not a bit shifted, the frames, lamps, the same exact way furnished as he left.

He left.

That's still stung him like hell. He left His everything behind and now he just comes back to have it all?

 

No way. 

 

Once entered the house Harry closed the door shut. Blocking the cool breeze that has freezing him outside. He could hear the little sounds of sobbing and sniffing from their bedroom. 

Their bedroom.

It felt so good to say 'their' but at the same time his heart ached when reality crashed him. He moved upstairs running his eyes throughout the house, remembering how he looked at everything, the morning he left. How in the fade light of the rising sun he recollected all the memories he had with Louis in this house, and went away, hurting Louis. 

Did Louis read his note? 

The question rose in his head making him anxious. How would he have reacted? Did he even get it? Or did it fly out of the window? The rushed upstairs before anymore silly questions could rise in his brain.

Turning the doorknob he opened the door to be slapped in the face. Hard.

The sound of skin being slapped by another rang in the house. Pain creeped onto Harry cheek as he held it. He took it. The hits he received later, the clutching of his new shirt, the occasional slaps and the random slurs Louis was throwing at him. He was crying though. Louis couldn't hold it anymore he cried and hit and screamed. Taking out all of the pain, confusion, anger. He couldn't contain it anymore. 

"YOU-YOU absolute piece of shit!! Who do you-do you think you are? leaving me.... going away without even showing your face in the morning. You made me feel so pathetic that morning, like fucking one night stand!! and you didn't come back for 10 years, harry, 10 fucking years." His voice broke and he let out a choked sob before speaking again. "You left this-this note behind, saying things....things you should have said infront of me. I. Have lived 10 years of my life, imagining, Harry. Imagining things that weren't real, just a piece of my mind. In a fucking fantasy that, we're-we're married and have children and I just made it seem real even if it wasn't, I had to go through a fucking therapy because of you, its all- all your fault."

 

It broke Harry's heart. Shattered into pieces and it hurt so much. It was better unknown. 

Louis looked at Harry, eyes filled with tears as if they are ment to be there.  
"You wanted me to be happy and not hurt but the past years I've been in nothing but pain. All. Because of. You." He said poking his index finger in Harry's chest. Coming closer and clutching Harry's collar.

"After all this, when I've been through so much, 'you' have been through so much, you still have the nerve to say that?" He said referring to the conversation earlier. Harry shook his head low and held back the tears that were threatening to spill out.  
"Don't ever say that again Harry? Please. I don't care what anyone thinks now. I'm just.....I'm so tired. I'm sorry." He apologized for the reason god knows what, but Harry didn't say anything because he needed to choose his words wisely.

"Louis...." It was the first thing he said. He knew everything was his fault. The reason why the are both broken, the reason of Louis' pain. Everything. He hung his head low in surrender, he couldn't put up a fight now, when he knew all this is caused by himself. 

"Hm?" Louis hummed questioningly. He rested his head on Harry's chest. Turning it side to side, listening to his heartbeat. Something he couldn't do for Years.

"I love you."  It made Louis' like curl up into a slight smile and that made Harry skip a heartbeat. He made Louis smile. Again. And it was all he had wanted to do. All he wants to do.

"I love you too, Harry." He replyed and hugged Harry tightly. But Harry brought his head up, holding his chin, gently.

"Let me show you Louis. Let me love you. Please." Harry begged. His eyes held gulit, pain, sorrow, every possible hurt emotion but most of it love. So much of love that it could just burst out into flames. The burn was there. In both of their heart, they burned for each other and made them beautiful.

Louis nodded his head before whispering a small 'please'. 

 

He closed his eyes feeling, Harry's finger tips by his waist, with a strong force they were both flushed together. And then Harry kissed him. It was just a soft kiss, just like before, igniting the spark between them. Louis fingers threaded through Harry's hair, so soft,  they weren't as curly as they were before but they still were wild. His one hand ran through the hair while other held the base of Harry's neck, playing with the small hairs there.

The kiss became hot and passionate in seconds. Their tongues tasting eachothers again and lips locked, not leaving others. Soon Harry's hands were all over louis'. His neck, his back, his slim waist, his hips, griping them to leave marks the next day, his bum, still so full and hot, his thick thighs, every inch of his body. That was 10 years of pent up frustration.

Harry broke the kiss, earning a whine from Louis but he began stripping himself and then so did Louis. He carried Louis bridal style and placed him on the bed. Hovering over him, eyes blown up with lust and want. Their eyes didn't leave eachothers for even a minute. Nothing was worried about then. Both of them were lost into each other. Time stopped and they didn't even care. 

Harry ducked his head in the crook if louis neck, kissing there gently just like Louis liked. He knew every spot, every place where if touched, Louis went insane. And so he did, kissed and touched everywhere for Louis to go weak and become a mess.

Harry kissed along Louis' jaw and then kissing behind his ear, sucked on it harshly almost drawing out blood and just when he turned to the other side he saw it.

The mark. 

The bite mark he left on Louis neck, the mark that stated that Louis was his. And only his. No one could touch him, no one had the right to have Louis in the Way Harry did and that mark said it all. It wasn't very dark though, faded now, slight marks visible. A wave if possessiveness blew over Harry. He bit down on the same mark, digging his teeth deeper into the soft skin there. Louis cried out in both pain and pleasure, clutching the bedsheets in his fingers, arching his back obscenely. 

"Has anyone- after me -touched you....like-like this?" Harry asked, more of growled in Louis ear, sending shivers down his spine. Harry kissed down his chest coming closer to his nipple, as he sucked in it harshly when Louis didn't answer. He sucked and bit more making it go a shade darker.

"Answer me Lou!! Did anybody fucking touch you? Did anyone fuck you after me?" His voice was almost animalistic, his facial features showed a little bit if anger but his insides were breaking every second Louis was slient. "Tell me Lou...please, I need...need to know." His voice was desperate and needy. Desperate for Louis and needy to know. 

"N-No!! I never let any-anyone.....I was all y-yours Harry. I was, I am..... I'll always be." He finished and threw his head back and moaned as Harry grinded their groins together.

"YES!! You're all mine Louis. Say it baby. Say it. I wanna hear you say it." He growled, biting the little tummy fat and sucking to leave a big bruise there. 

"Yours Harry..All yours. I-I love you, so god damn much.. Ahha....please Haz..need you. Now." Louis begged. He didn't want the teasing today. 

He waited for this, for 10 fucking years. To feel Harry one more time, to feel the burn of their skin when they were so intimately Close. Connected in a way only could br defined as one. They were one. 

"Yeah baby...Just gotta prep you. You okay with it?" Harry said, with so much care and love in his voice, Louis could melt. 

"Be gentle please... Its been a while." Louis said blushing and biting his lip. 

"10 years, yeah?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah. 10 years." Red creped into his face and he closed his eyes. 

Harry moved from above him to the night stand, the condoms and lube were still kept there, 2nd drawer. He smiled as he still remembers it.

He left the condoms in the drawer only picking the lube, he wanted to feel Louis completely. His heat, his smooth walls around him.

"Spread your legs Lou." Harry said gently yet the essence of dominance in his voice. Louis obeyed and parted his legs making his pretty pink hole visible to Harry. His hard girth curled up his belly. His thighs were heavenly thick just like all those years ago. Nothing changed except for their age. Their behavior, their roles, their bodies together, everything remained the same, just the time lapse changing. 

"Still so beautiful, Lou. Even after all these years, so gorgeous, God so lucky to have you, all mine." Harry whispered, bring his lube slick finger towards Louis' puckered Hole.

A sense of shiver ran into Louis' body, goosebumps rising on his skin when a cold slick finger entered him. His toes curled up and his arms went flying to snake around Harry's neck. 

He moaned when Harry was knuckle deep, feeling the sensation that he had missed so much. Harry fingers were in him, his hot words whispered in his ear, god he wanted more. 

"Ha-Harry....more-more, please. I can take it. Please." Louis begged nails digging in the back of Harry's neck.  
Harry hummed calmly adding another finger and scissoring him open. 

To say that Harry was Happy would be an understatement, he was in fucking bliss. He had his Louis' warm heat surrounding his fingers, a sweaty panting Louis beneath him moaning his name. He couldn't ask for more but apparently Louis did.

"Harry....get in me. Now...." He wanted it to be a order but it came as more of a plead. Harry completely stopped his movements, looking up directly into Louis' eyes.

"It has been years since I've touched you, Lou. I have spend all this time remembering how it felt, how much love and passion we have through this. I don't want to spoil this, I don't want to rush. I wanna feel you writhe under me, wanna fog up your senses with pleasure. Give you every single moment back what we've missed.  I wanna love every ounce of you and show you, that You.Are.My everything." He confessed, slamming his fingers into Louis' prostate in between words and Louis screamed with much indulgence. He was so close, it was embarrassing. It was like being a teen over again. Coming from just the fingering. He wanted to last but Harry constantly jabbing at his prostate was bringing him over the edge.

"Ha-Harry..Haz...I'm gonna-gonna come.....please, need you Harry....." Louis was really hard and aching, begging for Harry to finally take him. 

"God...Lou..you don't know what you do to me. Stayed away from you for such a long time. I don't think I can get enough. Could fuck you all day and night, make you feel so loved, like never before." Harry whispered sensually. He lined himself up with Louis now loose hole, grabbing Louis in his arms, holding him very close to make their moment the most intimate they've ever had. His kissed Louis' neck before slowly entering him, Louis tightened his grip into Harry's hair, fingernails digging in his scalp. Harry growled at the pain and thrusted inside him completely, picking up a slow yet hard pace. Loud and danty gasps and moans came out of Louis' mouth making Harry go insane. 

They both were entangled together, rocking in a delicious pace, both reliving every moment they had in past. Harry fastened his thrusts making them more harder and faster as Louis begged.

"Oh god.....feels so good Harry...ah ah...faster Haz..wanna come." Louis moaned not able to speak properly between the thrusts. He was whimpering with harder Harry pushed in making him arch his back into Harry, his body screaming  moremoremore.

Harry took one of Louis' hand out of his hair and entwining their fingers together.  
"Look at me, Lou..." He demanded and touched their foreheads together just as Louis opened his eyes- he didn't know when he closed them- those forest deep green eyes, lust blown and full of something more than Just love. It was as if his emotions were being poured through those hypnotic green eyes of his. Both of their eyes were connected to eachother, wetness in both of them. Louis' mind was a mush of Happiness overflowing in him while Harry's was full of Louis' beauty that still fascinated him. 

"I love you..Lou...." He licked Louis' ear lobe and bit down harshly.

Suddenly Harry gave a particularly hard thrust to a point he still knew where it was. And Louis screamed out in the wave of pleasure. Tears spilling out if his eyes as he chanted Harry's name endlessly begging to hit there again. His eyes rolled back and lips parted letting out the most beautiful and delicious moans which were music to Harry's ears. He littered Louis' neck with love bites while pushing into him, sucking at his sweet spot giving Louis his indulgence.

The sound of moans, slapping of skin against other and usual growls were all that echoed. More violent and wild thrusts later Harry was close and Louis was crying for release. He aimed into in prostate a few more time, giving in his strength to make Louis come.

"HARRY...pl-please, I just-just-CHRIST!!!" One last Hard thrust and both of them came together. Louis on his belly and Harry inside Louis. Both of them were in a different world. It was pretty hard orgasm for them, Very powerful and Strong. Harry's eyes were scrunched up in pleasure as his body rocked involuntary at the sensation of release. Their muscles were clenced and holding each other together. All of their senses and minds were surrounded by eachother. Their eyes slightly fogged up but came back to normal as soon as they came back to their senses. Harry collapse down beside Louis, pulling out gently and cuddled Louis closer 

"You alright Lou?" Harry asked cupping his cheek, trailing his thumb along his jaw. 

"Yeah-Yeah..." He whispered, barely able to speak as his energy was fucked out of him. Harry gathered him close and kisses his forehead staring at his Lou, not being able to take his eyes off him.  
"I'm tired Harry, can I sleep?" He asked and Harry gave out a small chuckle.

"You don't need to ask baby...go to sleep. We'll clean up later." Harry spoke quitely not trying to break the silent rhythm they had created. 

"I love you..." A small, mere whisper was heard by Harry as he smiled and Ducked his head in Louis' shoulder, cuddling, it was such a long time.

"I love you too...." He replyed though he knew Louis was fast asleep. 

He couldn't fall into sleep though he just stared at the sleeping Louis all night. Taking in his now noticed changes into his notes. Exploring his lover's silence and making up of the missed time. 

____

 

 

 

 

   Bright red was seen by Louis behind his closed eyes as he opened them to see the sunlight brightening up his room. His smlied and there to snuggle into the warm body next to him but was just met with air. He whipped his head so fast that he saw florescent for a minute. 

His mind filled with hundreds of thoughts and fears, that might come true. He looked around the bed of Harry's clothes were there but they weren't. 

Did Harry leave him again?

No he- he can't, he won't do it again.

But what if he did?

Tears welled up in his eyes and a old familiar pain rose in his heart. He placed his hand in his mouth, muffled his cries, eyes wide and broken at the betrayel he got again. He was shaking by the time he heard footsteps coming up to his room. He expected Harry to open the door and come up with a breakfast. With a loving and silly smile on his face. He was scared that may be his expectations were about to get crushed. He wanted it to be Harry, but was all his wants there to be demolished?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door opened and it did reveal Harry holding a tray of food in his hands and smiling at him. As soon as he saw tears in Louis' eyes, his smile dropped and a worried expression flashed.

"Hey..Lou, what happen? Did I...Does it hurt anywhere? Did I hurt you Lou? Tell me ba-" 

He was cut off with a soft and salty pair of lips crashed his.  
Louis pulled back and wiped them off.

"I thought you left me again, I woke up and you weren't there and your clothes were gone and I panicked...I'm- I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay Lou, but you need to know this now...whatever happens, I. Am never going to leave you again. You get that? I made a mistake once, not planing to do it again. I love you. Louis." Harry confessed and offered the breakfast he made as Silence and love surrounded the.

 

 

________

 

 

 

"Move in with me." Harry said suddenly one day. 

It was six months after that day and not a single day has passed when they haven't seen each other. Harry bonded really good with Louis' kids, and Elsa became good friends with Harry. It was a really good relationship they had. Alice met Louis and they instantly became friends, they were kinda alike. One of the reasons Harry found comfort in Alice.

Louis' contract with modest broke after him accusing them for controlling his whole of life and they didn't see anything profitable to keep Louis under their control, anyway the management was just in loss now.

That day Louis came out to the whole world along with Harry setting the internet in fire. Hundreds of articles and headline were published causing everyone to know who they really were. Both of them couldn't be more happy. Harry wasn't ashamed and nor was he frightened, which made Louis yell in happiness.

So now here they were sitting in a small cafe having a tea in peace.

"What?" Louis asked slightly shocked by the question.

"Move in with me again. To Cheshire. We could just move away together, live on our own, none of the cameras and paps anymore. It'll just be me and you." Harry said taking Louis' hand into his looking at him with so much hope.

Louis face broke into his biggest sunshine grin and nodded shouting a loud yes and jumping into Harry's arms.

 

______

 

 

So as said they moved, Got married just like they dreamed it to be. They spoke their vows, and Louis cried in the middle because he never thought he'd be able to live this day. Harry kissed him making Louis his officially infront of all they friends and family, Jay, Anne, Louis' sisters, even Niall, Liam and Zayn, all of them were a part of the wedding, it was a small celebration but enough for them.

 

________

 

 

3 years later Dracy Grace Styles ran in their house with her tiny feel along with her daddies sitting but the couch eyes filled with adoration towards each other and thier precious daughter.

This was how their life was suppose to be. Happy, together and in love. Just like it was now. 

And it was the same even after they took their last breath. With eachother.

The end.

 

 

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me did you like it? Please comment and tell me of you do!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you like and comment if you want to read the part 2.


End file.
